A Bleach Halloween
by Moonrise31
Summary: Ichigo introduces Rukia to the wonders of Halloween, and she insists that they must go trick-or-treating. Poor Ichigo can't get out of this one. Written using a prompt from Silhouette the SANVAE. Slight IchiRuki, if you squint.


**A/N: I don't think Japan celebrates Halloween, but let's pretend they do for the sake of this fic, okay? Thank you and enjoy! :D Oh yeah, and this is dedicated to Silhouette the SANVAE because she gave me the prompt :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even a weird dummy stuffed with straw XD**

"Ichigo!"

"What?" the part-time shinigami lazily turned his head in the direction of Rukia's voice.

"I have a very important question." Rukia came into the room with a serious look on her face.

Ichigo blinked. "Can this 'very important question' wait until after I'm done watching TV?"

"No it cannot! And you're not watching anything good, anyway."

"…True. Alright, what is it?" Ichigo gave in as he turned the television off.

"Why are people putting pumpkins and skeletons and gravestones and bats and weird dummies stuffed with straw and hands sticking out of the ground and talking heads and ghosts in their yards?" Rukia counted off each item on her fingers while talking a mile a minute.

"Wha—?" Ichigo held up a hand. "Come again?"

"Why. Are. There. Pumpkins. And Skeletons. And gravestones. And—" Rukia started again with deliberate slowness and an expression that said I-know-you're-stupid-but-are-you-really-this-dumb?

"Okay, okay, I got it," Ichigo laughed. "You see, there's this thing called Halloween. Kids go around at night, dressed up in costumes and stuff, and ring doorbells and ask for candy. The decorations are part of it too."

"Ooh! That sounds like fun!" Rukia exclaimed. "When is it? When is it? Can we go? Can we dress up in costumes and ask for candy?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Um, Rukia, we're in high school. Aren't we a little too old to be dressing up and—"

"Nonsense!" Rukia interrupted. "I've never received free candy without having to steal it before. We must do it!"

Ichigo sighed. "Alright, fine. We'll do it. It's on October 31st, so we have about a week." He paused. "Um…what do you want to dress up as?"

Rukia thought for a moment. "I want to be a bunny."

Ichigo tried not to laugh at the seriousness of her statement. "A bunny," he repeated, almost choking on his suppressed giggles.

"Yes," Rukia confirmed as if this was the most normal thing in the world. "And you should be a strawberry."

Ichigo stopped choking. "No way am I dressing up as a fruit!" he stated indignantly.

Rukia stared at him. "Then _you _think of something!"

"Fine! I'll be a…a…werewolf!" Ichigo declared, deciding that that was the best costume he could come up with that still preserved a tiny bit of his dignity and could satisfy Rukia at the same time.

"Okay!" Rukia chirped happily. She grabbed his hand. "Well, what're you waiting for? We have to go get ready!"

"But Rukia, we have a wholeAH!" Ichigo yelped as he was dragged out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Ichigo groaned as he peeked out of his room. A shaggy wig was sitting on his head and the hair kept getting in his eyes.

"Oh relax! Your sisters and father already went out, so no one we know will see you," Rukia shoved him out and followed after him. "I hope," she added to herself.

"I heard that!" Ichigo muttered, but made no other complaint as he headed down the stairs.

"Wait!" Rukia ran after him, which was kind of hard to do in a bunny suit. "Your ears are lopsided!"

"My what? Oh, the werewolf ones." Ichigo absentmindedly adjusted his ears and rearranged the wig half-heartedly.

"That's better," Rukia said approvingly. She grabbed her candy bucket and hopped outside.

Ichigo picked up his empty pillowcase and slowly followed after her. After he locked the door, he turned to see Rukia bunny-hopping her way down the walk. Ichigo sighed a very deep sigh. This would be a long night.

* * *

"Oh, hello there!"

"Um, aren't you a little too—never mind. Here you go."

"Get off my lawn! I don't want no dang trick-or-treaters on my property! Read the sign! It says 'Bob's landscaping!' Oh wait, wrong sign…"

"AH! Mommy, hide me! There's a killer bunny and a scary werewolf on our front step! They want to murder us and crunch our bones and suck our blood!"  
"Shh…you've been watching too many horror movies, Billy."

"Aw, aren't you two the cutest! Dating on Halloween!"

"A werewolf, huh? Well, back in my day, you couldn't walk down the street in that get-up without getting shot at least twice."

"Oh hi! Still trick-or-treating? You two must be real hard-core—oh, uh, Mr. Werewolf, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop banging your head on my wall. Just got it painted, you know."

"Happy Halloween! Have a good night, you guys."

* * *

Ichigo collapsed on his bed. "That. Was."

"Fun!" Rukia grinned, dumping out all her candy on the floor. "I haven't seen this many treats in my life!" She began sorting her treasure into different piles.

Ichigo emptied his pillowcase beside her. "Here, you can have mine too."

Rukia stopped sorting. "Don't you want some?"

Ichigo smiled. "Nah, it's okay. I had a lot of candy from past Halloweens. Help yourself."

Rukia beamed at him. "Oh, thank you so much, Ichigo!"

The room was quite except for the soft crinkling of wrappers as Rukia continued sorting. Ichigo had his eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping.

"...Ichigo?"

He opened one eye. "Yeah?"

"You had fun tonight, didn't you?" Rukia looked at him knowingly.

"…Maybe a little." Ichigo had his back turned to her, but she knew that he was smiling.

**A/N: Well, there ya go, Sil! Hope that was satisfactory, though it probably wasn't what you had in mind! ^^ Alright, you guys, read and review! Please? :D**


End file.
